ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Funny Temple
'''The Funny Temple '''is the name of a temple located somewhere in Wisconsin, according to Mario Jacobson's GPS. In reality, it is an interdimensional hub where it's first inhabitant, the Watcher known as Raul Menendez was sent after he sacrificed himself to wipe Chara from existence. It was destroyed during the formation of the Shitposting Brigade. Overview Arrival of the Watcher After Raul Menendez killed Chara, he plunged himself and her corpse into an interdimensional portal to ensure that both of them were wiped from existence, ensuring that the main universe never knew the tyranny of Chara. Unbeknownst to Raul, he would be transported to an ancient temple, where he was given the task by a man Raul called "Mr. Shiny" to guard the temple from any threats that it may find. Unable to die, Raul stayed there for what he believed would be an eternity, guarding and watching over the ancient temple from an unknown evil. Arrival of Shephard In a drunken fit of rage, Adrian Shephard attempted to kill himself by jumping into a cavern, hoping that the impact would kill him instantly. Instead, he fell into a portal at the end of the cavern, where he was transported to the temple. He then met Raul, who now only went by the Watcher, and was given a brief exposition of what the temple is and how the Watcher got there. Arrival of McCheese At some point, McCheese's dead corpse arrived from a portal. The Watcher hid this from Shephard, tossing it into the sea. Every now and then, it will return to the shore for the Watcher to push back into the ocean. Arrival of Monty Monty arrived at the temple knowingly, as he was somehow fully aware that it was the location of the Watcher and Shephard. Bored of modern society, he decided to stay at the temple and help the Watcher defend the temple. Discovery by the Destroyers After Darth Sidious and Darth Happy tore open a portal to attempt to summon an interdimensional army of beasts, the Destroyers broke into their palace and engaged in a lengthy fight with the two. Outmatched, Sidious retreated, jumping out of a window. Mario Jacobson, Noble, and Beef Boss tackled Happy, sending all 4 of them into the portal. There, they met the 3 inhabitants of the temple, and were greeted warmly by Shephard and Monty (except for Noble, who Monty told to go "suck a railroad spike". The Watcher, however, was not as happy to see the four. He screamed at the 4 to return to their original dimension, proclaiming that their presence "disrupted the balance of peace" he had brought to the temple. Reveal of the Funnyman Soon after the Destroyers arrived at the temple, an ancient deity known as the Funnyman arrived, who revealed himself to the Watcher to be the "ancient evil" he was sworn to protect the temple from. Begrudgingly, the Watcher formed a temporary alliance with the Destroyers and Dark Lord to defeat the Funnyman, in which they proceeded to push the demon into another dimension. Pleased with their actions, "Mr. Shiny" awards the group with a portal to their original dimension. The Destroyers, along with Monty and Noble left, but Happy stayed behind to convince the Watcher to return as "Raul" and rebuild the Destroyers, hoping to use the order to defeat his master, Sidious. The Watcher grabbed Happy and chucked him into the portal, and then proceeding to destroy it, and Mr. Shiny (which only turned out to be a hologram of sorts), ensuring that he would never leave the temple. After the Battle for the Temple According to Monty, he occasionally visits the Temple to catch up on things with the Watcher, and to make sure he doesn't starve, due to the lack of fresh water and food in the temple. Destruction The Temple was attacked a few years later by Zavala JewishSurname and the Shitposting Brigade. Monty was killed in the process.